07 Sierpnia 2004
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie; magazyn 07:00 Agrolinia; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; Włodawa; magazyn 08:30 Telewakacje; Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:00 Telewakacje; Nowe przygody Flippera; serial prod. USA 09:45 Telewakacje - Walt Disney przedstawia; Timon i Pumba; serial animowany prod. USA 10:10 Telewakacje - Walt Disney przedstawia; Moje drugie ja; cz. I; 2000 serial prod. USA; reż: Manny Coto; wyk: Andrew Lawrence, Mark L. Taylor 11:00 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:10 Słoneczny patrol; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 11:55 07 zgłoś się; odc. 6 - Złoty kielich z rubinami; serial TVP zgodą rodziców 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zwierzęta Świata: Żyjący ogród; Dzicy lokatorzy; 2002 film dokumentalny prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 13:40 Plebania; odc. 414; serial TVP stereo 14:10 Przygody młodego Indiany Jones'a; Ferie pełne przygód; serial prod. USA 15:45 Dziesiąte królestwo; odc. 8; 1999 serial prod. USA 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 2276; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:20 Powstańcy 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Wszystko w rodzinie; odc. 8; serial komediowy prod. USA 18:05 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi; odc. 11 - Każdy ma swojego kosmitę; serial TVP /za zgodą rodziców/ 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:05 Wieczorynka; Noddy; Bob Budowniczy; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Hit na sobotę; Nic do stracenia; Nothing to Lose; 1997 komedia produkcji USA (94') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Steve Oedekerk; wyk: Martin Lawrence, Tim Robbins, John McGinley 21:50 Ukochany kraj - PRL w piosence- Lidzbark Warmiński 2003; koncert 22:40 Przed igrzyskami; cz. 1 - Polacy 23:00 Męska rzecz...; Wspólnicy; Partners; 1999 film sensacyjny prod. USA (87') /tylko dla dorosłych/ surround; reż: Joey Travolta; wyk: Casper Van Dien, Vanessa Angel, Seiko Matsuda, Jennifer Lewis 00:30 Kino nocnych marków; Uznany za winnego; Presumed Guilty; 1991 dramat prod. USA (94') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Paul Wendkos; wyk: Martin Sheen, Brendan Frasier 02:05 Po tamtej stronie; - Gettysburg; serial prod. USA zgodą rodziców 02:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Matki, żony i kochanki; odc. 14; serial TVP 09:00 Na ludową nutę; Festiwal Romów - na bis 09:55 Wakacje na wulkanie cz. 1 - Strefa zagrożenia; (Volcanic Vacations. Eruption Zone); 2002 film dokumentalny prod. USA dolby prologic 10:45 Kino bez rodziców; Molly; odc. 7; 1994 serial prod. polsko-angielskiej stereo 11:10 Kino bez rodziców; Trzy szalone zera; odc. 5 - Szalone pomysły; serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej 11:35 Mariusz Kruk; reportaż Roberta Ćwiklińskiego stereo 12:05 Kontrakt; 1980 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (109'); reż: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Krzysztof Kolberger, Maja Komorowska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Leslie Caron 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 582 - Wymuszone zeznania; telenowela TVP stereo 15:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 174 - Fatalny błąd; serial prod. TVP stereo 16:55 Opowieść o Aleksandrze Kamińskim; 2004 film dokumentalny Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:51 Pogoda 18:55 X Festiwal Filmowy i Artystyczny w Kazimierzu - Lato Filmów Studio festiwalowe 19:05 X Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Mrągowo 2004 20:00 Na dobry nastrój; Dla mnie bomba! Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki; Wielki finał - starcie pierwsze; program rozrywkowy stereo 20:50 Pogoda; na wakacje 21:00 Na dobry nastrój; Dla mnie bomba! Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki; Wielki finał - starcie drugie; program rozrywkowy stereo 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:25 Windsurfing ERA CUP - Łeba 2004 22:32 Pogoda 22:40 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica"; odc. 7 - 7 sierpnia 1944 22:45 Nocklatka; Cena zemsty; Price of vengeance in the line of duty; 1994 film sensacyjny prod. USA (89') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Dick Lowry; wyk: Dean Stockwell, Michael Gross, Brent Jennings, Bruce Young 00:15 X Festiwal Filmowy i Artystyczny w Kazimierzu "Lato filmów"; Noc kina animowanego; "Strojenie instrumentów", "Ślub krawca", "Romans dżentelmena", "Egzamin",; "Bajki z królestwa Lailonii - O njawiększej kłotni" 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 6.50 Film pod strasznym tytułem (9) – serial animowany, Polska 1992 7.05 Karrypel kontra groszki (2): Fałszywe żaby – serial animowany, Polska 1996 7.30 Kurier 7.45 OTV 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 OTV 9.00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Doktor Ewa (5): Przeoczenie – serial obyczajowy, Polska 1970 10.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 10.45 Studio wczasy 11.00 Bądź zdrów! (34) 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Eurotalent 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13.10 Telenowyny 13.30 Zawody kobiet w Krynicy Morskiej 15.30 Kurier 15.50 OTV 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Kapitan Sowa na tropie (7): Śpiący nie kłamie – serial kryminalny, Polska 1965 17.15 To jest temat 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 OTV 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Tygrysy Europy (6): Zakręcona – serial komediowy, Polska 1999 19.45 Podwodna Polska 20.10 Mistrzostwa Polski 20.30 Kurier, studio pogoda 20.55 Rozmowy M.F. Rakowskiego 21.20 Książka tygodnia 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 OTV 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.05 W kręgu podejrzeń (6) – serial kryminalny, Włochy 2000 Polsat 6.00 Poplista – program muzyczny 7.00 Twój lekarz – magazyn medyczny 7.20 Wystarczy chcieć – magazyn informacyjny 7.30 Domowa kawiarenka – magazyn kulinarny 8.00 Cartoon – magazyn filmów animowanych 8.30 Beyblade – latające dyski – serial animowany 9.00 Hugo – program dla dzieci 9.30 Mop Man – program muzyczny 10.15 Auto świat – magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.45 Samo życie (390) – serial obyczajowy 11.45 Fantaghiro (1) – baśń filmowa, Włochy 1991 14.15 Słoneczny patrol (162): Powrót – serial przygodowy 15.10 Bliźniaczki – program rozrywkowy 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Exclusive – magazyn reporterów 16.30 Debiut – program rozrywkowy 17.30 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic (54) – serial SF 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Rosyjska ruletka – teleturniej 20.00 Miodowe lata (97): Salon masażu – serial komediowy 20.45 Strażnik Teksasu (5) – serial sensacyjny 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.50 Płomień zemsty – dramat społeczny, Hiszpania/Meksyk 1984 23.55 Chińskie duchy – film fantastyczny, Hongkong 1987 1.50 Wieczna północ – dramat, USA 1998 3.30 Aquaz Music Zone – magazyn TVN 5.30 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 5.50 Telesklep 7.30 Poczuj się świetnie – magazyn 8.00 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 8.30 Tele gra – teleturniej 9.30 Czerwona flaga – program rozrywkowy 9.50 Szybka forsa – teleturniej 10.50 VIVA Polska! – program muzyczny 11.50 Twoja droga do gwiazd – program rozrywkowy 13.10 Na Wspólnej (256, 257, 258) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 14.25 Adopcje – serial dokumentalny 14.55 Jestem, jaki jestem – program rozrywkowy 16.15 Dla ciebie wszystko – program rozrywkowy 17.30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 18.00 Zmagania miast – teleturniej 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.00 Kasia i Tomek (63): Piłka. Drzwi. Dziecko w domu – serial komediowy, Polska 2003 20.30 Dzieciaki z klasą – program rozrywkowy 21.45 Rozwiązanie ekstremalne – film sensacyjny, USA 1987 23.50 Camera Cafe – serial komediowy, Polska 2004 0.30 Kawaler do wzięcia – program rozrywkowy 1.40 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 2.00 Nic straconego TV 4 6:35 V max 7:00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7:30 Bliźniaczki - kulisy 8:00 Herkules Serial przygodowy odc. 9; Org: "Hercules". Reżyseria: Sam Raimi (USA/Nowa Zelandia 1994) 9:00 Transformery Serial rysunkowy odc. 13; Org: "Armada". Reżyseria: Hidehito Ueda (Japonia/USA) 9:30 Transformery Serial rysunkowy odc. 14; Org: "Armada". Reżyseria: Hidehito Ueda (Japonia/USA) 10:00 Rodzina, ach rodzina Serial obyczajowy odc. 20; Org: "American Family". Reżyseria: Gregory Nava (USA 2002) 11:00 Miłość czy kochanie Serial obyczajowy odc. 16; Org: "Relativity". Reżyseria: Dennie Gordon, Davis Guggenheim (USA) 12:00 Strefa P: Czarno Czarni 12:35 Racje i emocje - ekologia na co dzień, czyli świat w którym żyjemy odc. 7 13:05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13:30 V max 14:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Podsumowane pierwszej połowy sezonu 2004 15:00 Joker 16:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów Serial przygodowy odc. 20; Org: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". Reżyseria: Joss Whedon (USA 1997-2003) 17:00 Cień anioła Serial fantastyczny odc. 2; Org: "Dark Angel". Reżyseria: Sarah Pia Anderson (USA 2000) 18:00 Rozmówki polsko-polskie 19:00 Ucieczka z planety małp Film SF Org: "Escape from the Planet of the Apes". Reżyseria: Don Taylor (USA 1971) 21:00 Dziennik 21:20 Informacje sportowe 21:25 Prognoza pogody 21:30 Arena marzeń PEPSI and TV4 21:40 Komenda 22:10 Strażacy 22:40 Drogówka 23:10 Jak to się robi Komedia Reżyseria: Andrzej Kondratiuk (Polska 1974) 0:50 Racje i emocje - ekologia na co dzień, czyli świat w którym żyjemy odc. 6 1:15 Sztukateria TVN 7 6.35 Telesklep 8.35 Action Man – serial animowany 9.00 Żarty na bok (1) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2000−2002 9.55 Nocny kurs (15) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 10.50 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (11) – serial przygodowy, USA 1997 11.45 Klient (14) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 12.40 Nauka jazdy – serial dokumentalny 13.10 Tenbit.pl – klub przygód – reality show 14.10 Gorący patrol – program rozrywkowy 14.40 Na osi – magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.10 Żarty na bok (1) – serial obyczajowy 16.10 Powrót do Edenu (23) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1985 17.10 Młody Ivanhoe – film przygodowy, Kanada/Francja/W. Brytania 1995 19.00 Szpital pod palmami (15) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 20.00 Gliniarze na rolkach – film sensacyjny, USA 1998 21.45 Don Juan de Marco – film obyczajowy, USA 1994 23.40 Red Light – program erotyczny 0.35 Gorący patrol – program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:00 M jak miłość; odc. 161; serial TVP stereo 06:45 Pechowiec; film animowany 06:55 Panoptikum; film animowany 07:05 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:35 Zaproszenie; Orkanie prowadź; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Gwiazdy sportu; Tajemnice sukcesu - Janusz Darocha; magazyn 08:25 Z dziecięcej półki; program dla dzieci 08:30 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:00 Gruby; od.c. 4/7 - Klucz; serial TVP 09:30 Świat Bałtyku; odc. 6 - Morze niczyje, morze wspólne; film przyrodniczy 10:10 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia; magazyn 10:25 Powstańcy 10:30 Witaj Europo, Welcome Poland; Jest takie miejsce 10:50 Na życzenie; . 11:45 Witold Giersz - 24/sec; reportaż Marty Piszczatowskiej 12:00 Lato z klasyką; W rytmie wiedeńskiego walca 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Blisko, coraz bliżej; odc. 3/19 - Trwanie i przemoc. Rok 1884; 1982 serial TVP 14:20 Krzysztof Klenczon - szkice z pamięci; program Joanny Wilengowskiej 14:45 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Zbigniew Krukowski pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Wojciechowskiego 15:05 Święta wojna; odc. 115 - Alojz; serial TVP 15:30 Zapis czasu; 50 lat Telewizji Polskiej - Teatr Telewizji; film dokumentalny; reż: Andrzej Sapija 16:25 Gruby; odc. 4/7 - Klucz; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:20 Powstańcy 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 M jak miłość; odc. 161; serial TVP stereo 18:25 Pechowiec; film animowany 18:30 Panoptikum; film animowany 18:40 Zaproszenie; Orkanie prowadź; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19:00 Gwiazdy sportu; Tajemnice sukcesu - Janusz Darocha; magazyn 19:15 Dobranocka; Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Blisko, coraz bliżej; odc. 3/19 - Trwanie i przemoc. Rok 1884; 1982 serial TVP 21:20 Piosenki Władysława Szpilmana; cz. 1; stereo; wyk: Hanna Banaszak, Ewa Bem, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Zbigniew Wodecki, Janusz Józefowicz i inni 22:15 Umarłem, aby żyć; 1984 dramat prod. polskiej (89'); reż: Stanisław Jędryka; wyk: Andrzej Grabarczyk, Halina Łabonarska, Zygmunt Hubner, Marek Walczewski 23:45 Panorama 00:05 Sport-telegram 00:08 Pogoda 00:15 M jak miłość; odc. 161; serial TVP stereo 01:00 Pechowiec; film animowany 01:05 Panoptikum; film animowany 01:15 Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 02:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej; odc. 3/19 - Trwanie i przemoc. Rok 1884; 1982 serial TVP 03:15 KABAret-ro; Kabaret Starszych Panów; Wieczór XV - Ostatni naiwni; widowisko muzyczno-rozrywkowe; wyk: Jeremi Przybora, Jerzy Wasowski, Kalina Jędrusik, Krystyna SIenkiewicz, Irena Kwiatkowska, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Gołas, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Wiesław Michnikowski, Jarema Stępowski 04:20 Umarłem, aby żyć; 1984 dramat prod. polskiej (89'); reż: Stanisław Jędryka; wyk: Andrzej Grabarczyk, Halina Łabonarska, Zygmunt Hubner, Marek Walczewski 05:50 Powstańcy 05:55 Gwiazdy sportu; Tajemnice sukcesu - Janusz Darocha; magazyn 06:10 Święta wojna; odc. 115 - Alojz; serial TVP 06:35 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.00 Przyjaciele zwierząt 16 - serial 7.25 Gospoda Jamajka - filmy Alfreda Hitchcocka 9.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Taaaka ryba - magazyn 11.00 Bonanza 14 - serial westernowy 12.00 Piraci równiny - film USA 13.45 Program religijny 15.00 Przyjaciele zwierząt 16 - serial 15.30 Boże zboże 16.10 Gospoda Jamajka - filmy Alfreda Hitchocka 18.00 Bonanza 15 - serial westernowy 19.00 Sekrety kina 17 - serial dok. 19.30 Przyjaciele zwierząt 17 - serial 20.00 Juliusz Cezar - Wielki Konkwistador - film fab. 22.00 Bez autocenzury 22.40 Bonanza 15 - serial westernowy 23.30 Nie będzie zapomniany - Kazimierz Brandys - film dok. Polsat 2 7:35 Strefa P Muzyka 8:00 Muzyka polska Muzyka 9:00 Szczęśliwa 8 Muzyka 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Dokument 10:30 Fundacja Polsat 2 Informacje 11:00 Poplista Muzyka 12:00 Strefa P Muzyka 13:00 Kalambury Rozrywka 13:30 Życie jak poker Telenowelaodc. 8; Reżyseria: Waldemar Krzystek (Polska 1998) 14:00 Rozmówki polsko-polskie Talkshow 15:00 Piramida Rozrywka 15:30 Kalambury dla dzieci Magazyn dziecięcy 16:00 Muzyka polska Muzyka 16:15 Informacje Wiadomości 16:30 Pogoda Pogoda 16:35 Exclusive - najciekawsze historie świata Inne 16:50 Dyżur Reportaż 17:15 Kinomaniak Program kulturalny 17:30 Magazyn sportowy Sport 19:30 Informacje Wiadomości 19:50 Sport Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda Pogoda 20:00 Sztukateria Program kulturalny 20:30 Obieżyświat Program krajoznawczy 21:00 Dziennik Wiadomości 21:20 Czarny pies, czy biały kot Talkshow 22:05 Joker Talkshow 23:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia Informacje 23:30 Strefa P Muzyka 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Dokument 0:30 Hugo Program dla dzieci 1:00 Awantura o kasę Teleturniej odc. 98 2:00 Informacje Wiadomości 2:20 Sport Wiadomości 2:25 Pogoda Pogoda 2:30 Obieżyświat Program krajoznawczy 3:00 Fala zbrodni Serial sensacyjny odc. 2; Reżyseria: Okił Khamidov (Polska 2003) Polonia 1 7:00 Yattaman Film animowany 7:30 Top shop Program reklamowy 18:30 Stoliczku nakryj się Informacje 19:00 Helena i chłopcy Serial 19:30 Gigi Bajka dla dzieci 20:00 Tajemnice Sahary Serial przygodowy 22:30 Eurovillage Program dokumentalny 23:00 Marianna Rokita Erotyka 23:20 Ania i Kasia zapraszają Erotyka 23:40 Seksplozja Erotyka 0:00 Baba Jaga Erotyka 0:20 Gorące dziewczyny Erotyka 0:35 Military Shop Program reklamowy 0:40 Ania i Kasia zapraszają Erotyka 1:00 Sex wspomnienia Erotyka 1:20 Baba Jaga Erotyka 1:40 Night Shop Erotyka 1:55 Marianna Rokita Erotyka 2:15 Night Shop Erotyka 2:30 Seks flirty Erotyka 2:50 Crazy Cat Show Erotyka 3:10 Night Shop Erotyka 3:25 Sex - kulisy Erotyka 3:35 Night Shop Erotyka ITVN 06:00 Siłacze - widowisko sportowe, odc. 46 07:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, odc. 100 07:30 Uwaga - magazyn publicystyczny, p. 07:50 Kreskówki 08:20 "Noc poślubna w biały dzień" - film fabularny, reż Jerzy Gruza 1986 10:00 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy, odc. 15 10:30 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej, p. 11:10 Usterka - fabularno-dokumentalny serial komediowy, odc. 16 11:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn, odc. premierowy 12:00 Wielka Niespodzianka Klaudiusza - program rozrywkowy, odc. 15 12:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy, odc. premierowy 13:00 Zdrowie - magazyn, odc.16 13:30 Mała armia - magazyn motoryzacyjny, odc. premierowy 14:00 Kreskówki 14:20 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny. odc. 8 14:50 Zmagania miast - turniej miast, odc. 7 15:50 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite, odc. premierowy 16:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - Magazyn kulinarny, odc. premierowy 16:50 "Noce i dnie" cz. 1 - film fabularny, reż Jerzy Antczak 1975 19:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 19:25 Uwaga - magazyn publicystyczny 19:45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, odc. 101 20:15 Droga do gwiazd - Program rozrywkowy z udziałem Zbigniewa Wodeckiego, odc. 2 21:15 13 posterunek - serial komediowy, odc. 15 21:45 Camera Cafe MULTI - serial komediowy (odcinek z całego tygodnia) 22:15 Mecze Ligi Polskiej - Wisła Kraków - Polonia Warszawa 00:30 Gorący patrol - program rozrywkowy, odc.1 01:00 "Noce i dnie" cz. 1 - film fabularny, reż. Jerzy Antczak 1975 03:05 Zdrowie - magazyn, odc.16 03:30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite, p. 03:55 Czerwona Flaga - wakacyjny program rozrywkowy, odc. 1 04:10 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny. odc. 8 04:40 Gorący patrol - program rozrywkowy, odc.1